


Not Everything Is Black and White 2: Snippets

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: NEIB&W [2]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, High Schooler Jade, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Secret Agent Jade, Section 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: This is part two to the story "Not Everything Is Black and White". Please read that first. This is simply showing snippets of Valmont's life.
Relationships: Jade Chan/Valmont
Series: NEIB&W [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732264





	Not Everything Is Black and White 2: Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures.
> 
> 'Blah' means thoughts  
> ~~~ denotes a different scene  
> %%% denotes a change within a scene
> 
> Author Note: This is part two to the story "Not Everything Is Black and White". Please read that first. Please don't complain that the scenes are incomplete or that this isn't a complete story. I am simply showing snippets of Valmont's life.

"Not Everything Is Black and White 2: Snippets"

Valmont walked into _Uncle's Rare Finds_ and up the stairs to the rooms he shared with Jade. "Hello, Jade."

"Hey, V." Jade did a double take. "V, when did you cut your hair?"

Valmont's right hand subconsciously went to his recently shorn hair. "Well, it was technically during the last mission I went on for Section 13. I had wondered why Captain Black, for lack of a better word, nagged me about cutting my hair. It got tangled up in a trap and had to be cut. I had it evened up after the mission."

"Why don't you leave it down? Surely, it wouldn't get in the way too much, being shoulder length and all."

"I will, but I want to wait until the others notice the difference."

Jade got up and approached her boyfriend. She reached out and undid the short ponytail. "I like it."

Valmont rested his forehead against Jade's. His hair mixed with hers in a beautiful mixture of black and platinum blonde. "I'm glad."

Their lips were so close all Jade had to do was turn her head slightly and they were kissing. It was their first kiss, and it was as magical as they imagined it would be.

~~~

Jade and Valmont walked into _Uncle's Rare Finds_ to see Jackie sitting at the counter pouring over a humongous ancient tome. Neither of them wanted to disturb the archaeologist, so they started walking up the stairs, Jade leading the way. Just then, Jackie stretched, and his eyes fell on the two teenagers...or rather on the short platinum blonde hair.

"When did you cut your hair? "

"After my latest mission for Section 13."

Jackie nodded and went back to pouring over his tome. Valmont followed Jade upstairs, where they stashed their bags. "I've got lessons with T now."

Valmont grabbed a book off the bookshelf and sat down. "I'll be here, reading."

Jade grinned when she saw her boyfriend get comfortable and wondered who would get done first; her with her lesson or him with his book.

%%%

Two hours later, Valmont walked into the backroom to check on Jade. He could tell she was working on a potion while Tohru supervised. He locked eyes with Tohru, who shook his head at the unasked question. Valmont nodded and turned around to wait for Jade in the front of the store. His progress was halted by Tohru's question. "When did you cut your hair?"

"After my latest mission for Section 13."

"I think it looks nice."

"Thank you."

Valmont left the backroom and was walking up the stairs when he heard Uncle's trademark yell. "Aiiee-yaaahh!"

Valmont stopped and looked over the railing. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Valmont looked over at the old chi wizard. "What's wrong?"

"You cut your hair!"

The teenager's hand jumped to his shorn hair. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Hmm. It was about time."

Valmont didn't respond but simply continued walking up the stairs. He looked at himself in the mirror and reached up and untied his hair. 'I told Jade that I would leave my hair down once everyone noticed.' He grabbed a book from the nearby bookcase. He sat down on the loveseat upstairs but soon found he couldn't concentrate. He took the book with him as he went down the stairs, searching for a comfortable place to get lost within the pages of a novel. He found a small study off of the backroom. It seemed cozy and out of the way. Valmont sat down in one of the armchairs and proceeded to read the book. He lost track of time and didn't realize he had not been seen for hours.

It wasn't until after that that Valmont emerged from the study. The shop was dark, which surprised the ex-crime lord. 'How long was I reading?' He realized everyone had gone to sleep already. He quietly climbed the stairs and shelved the book he had finished. After a quick look at Jade to make sure she was asleep, Valmont got ready for bed and fell asleep, but it was far from a deep sleep.

%%%

Valmont sat bolt upright in bed, silently gasping for breath. The nightmare was quite disturbing to him. He looked to his left at Jade's bed, hoping he hadn't disturbed the sleeping girl. Fortunately, she remained asleep. The platinum-haired teenager silently slipped out of bed and down the stairs. He stealthily made his way into the kitchen. He proceeded to make a cup of tea to help calm his nerves after the nightmare he had.

Once the tea was prepared and poured into a mug, Valmont wrapped his hands around the steaming mug and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of the tea.

"It usually works better if you drink it."

The unexpected voice caused the teenager to almost drop his mug. He spun around to see Jackie standing in the doorway. "That is true. However, I was intending to enjoy my tea."

Jackie entered the kitchen and proceeded to prepare a cup of warm milk. He brought his cup to the table and sat down. Gesturing to the next chair, Jackie asked, "Why don't you join me?" Against his better judgment, he complied. Just as surprised as his companion, Jackie took it as a good sign and asked another question, "Trouble sleeping?"

"Yes." Valmont unconsciously rubbed his hand around the mug's handle while staring at the hot liquid inside.

Jackie noticed that Valmont didn't seem to realize who he was talking to nor did it seem that he was going to voluntarily tell him what was bothering him.

"It usually helps to talk about it."

%%%

Jade woke up to find herself alone. Curious as to her boyfriend's location, she left her bed and went downstairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she saw a light on in the kitchen and heard the distinctive voice of her boyfriend. 'Who is he talking to?'

Creeping over to the doorway, Jade peered inside and saw something she didn't think she would see. Valmont and Uncle Jackie in their pajamas with mussed hair talking over warm drinks. She decided to not disturb them, especially if they were starting to get along.

~~~

"Jade!"

Jade turned around and smiled. "Valmont, what are you doing here?"

Valmont closed the gap between them. "I can't surprise my girlfriend?"

"I didn't say that."

The platinum-haired teenager leaned close to Jade's right ear. "We're needed at Section 13. Captain Black says it's urgent."

"Who's this, Jade?"

Jade and Valmont turned to face the newcomer. "Drew, if you didn't believe me about the ninjas and talismans, why would I tell you about my boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?" Drew stammered.

"You told him about the Shadowkhan and the talismans?" Valmont whispered into her ear.

"Back in middle school when I was trying to impress people," Jade whispered back. "Let's go."

Valmont offered her his arm, which she took. He started walking her home.

"How do you like living with us?"

"It's fine. I don't mind it at all. It beats everything I've done so far, including being possessed."

"What was it like?"

Valmont chuckled. "So, you want to hear some of the horror stories? Well, a few couldn't hurt. Mind you, I cannot remember everything. Strangely enough, some of the times I received no interruptions from Shendu was when I took a hot shower. One would think a cold shower would keep him at bay, but I found a hot shower was even better. It was almost as good at rendering him unconscious as touching the Pan'ku box."

"So that's how you did it before. I had wondered but was more concerned about the loosed Water Demon than an unconscious Fire Demon." Silence lapsed between them for a moment, before Jade said, "Hey, V, I was wondering. I noticed your accent is thicker than it was when you were older. Why is that?"

"It actually has to do with the potion the old chi wizard used. It returned my body to its eighteen-year-old state while my memories remained. When I was originally this age, my accent was quite thick as it is now. Thanks to the potion, I am eighteen with more than twice the memories." Valmont smirked. "That's not a problem, is it?"

Jade blushed. "No. I absolutely love your accent!"

They arrived back at the shop, only to have Jackie remind Jade about her Dragon Scout meeting.

%%%

Valmont went to pick up Jade after her Dragon Scout meeting, having been briefed by Jackie on who _exactly_ her fellow scouts were related to and what the Enforcers' jobs were thought to be.

"Hello, Jade." Valmont gave her a warm hug.

"Hey, V. Let me introduce you to my friends. V, this is Frank, Rocko, and Charlie. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Valmont."

Before the trio of teens could comment, a voice with an Irish accent to it was heard. "Valmont?!"

All five teens turned and faced Finn, Ratso, and Chow who had come to pick up their nephews.

"How do you know him, Uncle Finn?"

Seeing Finn struggling to answer his nephew, Valmont supplied a plausible lie. "We met briefly when all three of them were in England during a very important export meeting. They met with my mother, and I just happened to be visiting my family at that time."

"You get to visit all the cool places," Frank groaned.

"Speaking of their export business, I have a private message to deliver. If you four will excuse us, it will just take a moment." Valmont placed a quick kiss on Jade's cheek before stepping away with the Enforcers.

Once they were down a nearby hallway, Valmont sighed. "Go ahead. Ask away."

"Why are you a teenager?"

"Why are you dating Chan's niece?"

"How come you can walk out and not be arrested?"

"I did my time. Captain Black, who served as my parole officer until recently, pulled some strings for me. I get to live my life over, and yes, that includes dating Jade. Not that that is any of your business. Also, Chan told me about what your nephews think you do for a living. I will not ruin their images of you."

"Thanks." (Chow)

"Thank you, V." (Finn)

"Thank you." (Ratso)

"We have been away long enough." Valmont walked away from the Enforcers and back to Jade, who bade her friends good bye, and the two teens went to _Destiny Coffee and_ _Tea._ They ordered their drinks and sat down in amicable silence until Jade asked, "How did you know about the Enforcers supposedly being in the export business?"

"Your uncle told me when I volunteered to come pick you up."

~~~

"Hey, V. This letter came for you." Jade handed her boyfriend the letter.

"Who knows you live here?" Jackie asked, accusingly.

Valmont rolled his eyes. "I have not told anyone where I live. Captain Black set up a PO Box for me, and he forwards all of my mail here."

Valmont opened the envelope, extracted the paper, and unfolded the letter. His expression changed from inquisitive to crestfallen as he read it. He carefully folded the paper. "I'm going upstairs."

"I'll go with you, V."

"No, Jade. I want to be alone." Valmont turned to go upstairs, and Jackie and Jade were surprised to see tears in the boy's blue eyes.

"What was in that letter that could have affected him like that?" Jackie asked.

An hour later, Jade went upstairs to check on Valmont only to find him asleep with tear tracks staining his cheeks and the mysterious letter on the floor. It had fluttered to the floor from Valmont's slackened hand when the ex-crime lord had fallen asleep. Jade picked up the letter and debated whether or not to read it. Finally, she decided not to read it. She placed it on top of the dresser and tried to sneak out.

"Jade?"

Jade froze. "I was just checking on you. I was worried about you."

He sat up. "I'll be okay. The letter I received was from my older sister informing me that my mum passed away."

"Oh, V! I'm so sorry!" Jade threw her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. He had planned on proposing to her, but now wasn't the right time. Maybe the next morning.

~~~

"Jade, I have a question for you."

"What is it, V?" Just then, Tohru came out of the backroom of the shop, seemingly happy. Jade turned her attention to her teacher. "What's got you in such a good mood, T?"

"My mommy's coming for a visit."

"Your mother is coming?!"

"Yes. I have to go pick her up." Tohru walked out of the shop.

"I'm going to see if Captain Black has an assignment for me that will either take me out of the country or keep me confined to Section 13." Valmont started walking to the door. "Cheerio."

"Why, V?" Jade asked.

"I never could stand Tohru's mother, and I could see her and Uncle not getting along at all."

"That's the understatement of the year." Jade's comment stopped her boyfriend from leaving the shop. Seeing that, Jade continued, "The first time she visited here she butted heads with Uncle, calling him a junk dealer and all his antiques junk. She also calls him billygoat. She kept touting the greatness of the past, when Tohru worked for you."

"She probably mentioned the spare room and grand parties I would have when she came round. It's all true. However, I would have those parties in order for Tohru to impress his mum." Then, Valmont added in his mind, 'And to keep her away from me.'

%%%

"Are you sure there are no assignments that are out of the country or that will keep me confined to Section 13?" Valmont asked.

"No. There was only one foreign assignment, and Jackie is already on it. Strange; both of you asked for foreign assignments."

"It's not strange. Tohru's mother is coming."

"Oh. That does make sense." Captain Black looked thoughtful for a moment. "There are no other assignments. Sorry."

Valmont's face turned grim. "Great. I'm going to have to refrain from speaking around her. She always loved my accent, and since it's thicker now that I'm a teenager, who knows what she'll do."

"I know how his mother is. I'm sorry I can't help."

"You've done more for me than I could ever have hoped for. I just hope Chan won't kill me for asking Jade to marry me. Just how long is Chan's assignment anyway?"

"It's only five days. Have you asked her yet?"

"No. I was planning on it, but when Tohru mentioned his mother was coming, it put my plans on hold. I am just sad that my mum couldn't be here to see this, but it was her last wish for me to be happy. You have helped me achieve what I thought was impossible."

Black chuckled. "I will admit your initial phone call was a complete surprise. At first, all I could think of was that I finally got Valmont. After your trial and prison sentence, I got to thinking maybe you could be reformed, which is why I volunteered to be your parole officer."

"I had no doubts about why you agreed to help me. I knew I would do time when I reached out to you. The rest of the stuff is where my doubts laid. I didn't know if you would believe that I wanted to change. I went in to this not even knowing if Jade would believe me."

%%%

Valmont returned to the shop and froze in his tracks, trying to suppress the urge to run. There inside his new home was Tohru's mother. She spotted him and said, "Who is this, my son?"

Tohru locked eyes with his former boss, who shook his head slightly. "He's Jade's boyfriend."

"He goes by the name V," Jade supplied. Valmont walked over to Jade's side. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Why does he not speak?" Tohru's mom persisted.

"It doesn't matter. Why don't you make some tea for your mother, while we study upstairs," Jade suggested.

%%%

Jade led Valmont upstairs, and they sat down on his bed. "Why won't you speak around Tohru's mom? I understand why you don't want her to know your name, but I don't think her hearing your voice will allow her to put the pieces together."

Valmont sighed. "I prefer to stay quiet around her. I don't want to accidentally say something that will get her suspicious. I also figured staying quiet would allow me to keep my patience. She was always cruel to Tohru, which grated on my nerves."

"Well, hopefully she doesn't start in on him during dinner.

%%%

Unfortunately, Jackie ordered take out, so everyone was eating at the shop, giving Tohru's mother something else to compare to 'Nice Mr. Valmont's' treatment of her son. Valmont had to almost bite his tongue to stop from commenting and potentially blowing his cover.

%%%

Jade and Valmont managed to escape upstairs after dinner and collapsed onto his bed. "It is getting harder and harder to remain quiet around that woman!"

"How did you handle her when Tohru worked for you?"

"That was rather hard, but seeing as she was busy chasing after me, there wasn't much time to bully Tohru."

"Chasing after you? Tohru's mom liked you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She loved my accent and seeing as it is thicker now, I shudder to think of what she would do now."

"She would have to go through me if she wants to get anywhere near you. You are my boyfriend, and nothing she can say will change that!"

Valmont smiled and wrapped Jade in a hug. "I am glad to hear you say that, because I have a question for you." Valmont sat up, taking Jade along for the ride. He unwrapped his arms and slid off the bed and onto one knee. One hand dipped into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. "Jade Chan, will you marry me?"

The box was opened to reveal a beautiful ring. The setting was a sparkling sterling silver with infinity symbols flanking the central gem. The gem itself was a flawlessly cut clear gemstone (obviously a diamond). It was so perfect it brought tears to Jade's eyes. She tore her eyes away from the ring and was captured by Valmont's blue eyes. Seeing the hope and fear mingled in his eyes caused Jade to do the only sensible thing. She smiled and replied, "Yes! Yes, I will!"

Valmont smiled and slid the ring on the third finger of her left hand. Jade admired it for a second before tackling her fiancée and giving him a humongous hug. Seeing as it was after dinner anyway, Jade and Valmont decided to stay upstairs the rest of the night.

The following morning the newly engaged couple quietly went downstairs. Jade and Valmont took a look around the front of Uncle's shop and, not seeing any sign of Tohru's mother, sighed and shared a brief kiss.

"I love you, V."

"I love you, too, Jade."

"An English accent, how nice!" The new voice caused Valmont to cringe. They had been so careful not to have him talk when she was around.

"Mommy, we need to leave so you can see the exhibit," Tohru said as he entered the main floor of the shop.

"Tohru, why didn't you tell me this boy has an English accent?" she demanded.

Tohru looked a little lost. "Uh, I thought you knew."

"You know full well I didn't know. I should-"

"Would you kindly stop berating him?" It was easy to see that Valmont's patience had run out. "Tohru is a wonderful person; anyone with half a mind can see that. It is also _painfully_ clear that he is quite happy where he is in life versus where he was years ago."

"He was better off working for nice Mr. Valmont. He-"

"You are _clearly_ not listening! He may have seemed better off, however, you had not seen the kind of things your son was required to do."

"Child, do not speak of things you have no knowledge of."

_"How dare you!_ I have more knowledge about those events than most, including yourself! "

"You are a simple child. How could you know-"

Valmont clenched his teeth and said very curtly, "I know because I _am_ Valmont."

Without giving her time to respond, Valmont executed a perfect 180 degree heel spin and left the store.

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I hope that answered why he never spoke around you. Yes, he is or rather _was_ Valmont, and you will not try to chase him. He is my fiancée, and no one will take him from me."

"Fiancée?! When did that happen?" Jackie had just come back from his mission and had overheard Jade's comment.

Jade sighed. "Last night. Now, if you don't mind, I have to find V and calm him down."

Jade left the store and headed for _Destiny Coffee and Tea,_ but she didn't see Valmont anywhere. Thinking of where he could've gone, Jade pulled out her cell phone and called Captain Black. "Captain Black, Jade here. Have you seen Valmont?...There was a verbal spat at Uncle's shop, and he stormed out...Ah, I thought so. I'll be there in a minute."

Jade hung up the phone and headed for Section 13. She entered the super secret underground base and quickly located one of the sparing rooms. She watched as Valmont practiced kicking, jumping, punching, ducking, and various combinations. 'No wonder he could hold his own against Uncle Jackie.' Jade waited until Valmont took a small break for some water and to use a hand towel to mop up the sweat.

"Hey, V. Are you okay?"

He looked up upon hearing Jade's voice. He sat down and said, "Yes. I can't believe I said all that to her and told her my name."

Jade sat down as well. "Well, we both said things we didn't intend for people to find out so quickly. I called you my fiancée, and Jackie overheard. He had just come back apparently."

"I think we should let things cool off with everyone, and go back later. I don't think I can face anyone else right now."

"I agree though I think you impressed Tohru. Those were some pretty nice things you said about him."

"It was the truth." Valmont shrugged before he sighed. "I guess we better head back, but after I take a shower."

%%%

After his shower, Valmont led Jade into Captain Black's office, where he was doing a little paperwork. He looked up as the two teenagers came in. It was hard to miss the beautiful ring adorning Jade's finger. He held his hand out. "Let me see."

Valmont gently placed Jade's hand into the captain's. Black pulled Jade's hand closer. He studied the ring. Then, he let go and smiled at the new couple.

"We are going home now. I just hope I don't get killed for doing this."

Jade looked at her fiancée. "Do you regret it?"

Valmont caressed Jade's right cheek. "Never, my love."

Jade smiled and led her fiancée out of Section 13 and down the street to her uncle's shop.

Valmont and Jade entered Uncle's Rare Finds, where Valmont found himself snatched up and carried off to the back room. He was roughly dropped onto a chair. He saw three people surrounding his chair and heard Jade coming from behind.

"What were you thinking?" (Jackie)

"Why are you doing this?" (Uncle)

"Are you happy?" This last question, which was from Tohru, was directed at Jade.

"I appreciate you three trying to help, but I am a grown woman. I knew what I was doing when I accepted Valmont's proposal. Now, let's go, V." Jade grabbed the platinum-haired teen's hand with her left hand, purposely showing off her ring.

"Jade, may I see your ring?" Tohru asked. Jade paused in grabbing Valmont's hand and showed her ring to her friend/teacher. Tohru examined the ring thoroughly before turning to Valmont. "My original threat of turning you inside out still stands. Do not hurt her."

"Once again, I will not hurt her nor will I allow anyone else to hurt her. She is mine to protect. However, I will never underestimate her abilities. I do not fear your threat as much as whatever Jade could come up with. I'm sure she can be quite creative."

~~~

Jade stared at her fiancée as he laid in bed, unmoving. It had been a week since that fateful mission for Section 13. Valmont had been against her going, but she had been stubborn. If only she had listened to him, then he wouldn't be in this condition. The mission had been a success, but as she watched the bomb explode inside a deep chasm, one of the enemies had regained consciousness and fired his weapon at her turned back. Only Valmont's cry of "No!" and consequently him jumping in the way saved her from harm. She turned around in time to catch him. She laid him gently on the ground before dispatching the enemy. She returned to his side and, together with another agent, returned to Section 13. When they returned, Valmont was unconscious. Captain Black set him up in the room he used to use before he had moved in with Jade. Jade hadn't left his side since. She had left it up to Captain Black to inform Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru what was going on.

Jade sat in a chair pulled up next to the bed as close as possible, watching him breathe. Once in a while, she would wipe his forehead with a cool cloth. A nurse would come in three times a day to work his legs, so blood clots wouldn't form. Jade still wouldn't leave his side. Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru had each visited once, all with the same purpose of getting her to leave. She refused. She wanted to be there when he woke up. She held his hand and talked to him about a variety of subjects. The topics that came up most often were their wedding and the latest chi spells she had learned from the books Tohru left.  
The nurse had come back once again to change the bandage on his right shoulder, where the bullet had hit him. They had removed the bullet with no problems and had stitched up the wound, but they kept it wrapped to help keep it sterile. Jade watched as the nurse expertly wrapped her fiancée's shoulder before leaving.

Jade sighed. How much longer would she be without him? It wasn't lost on her how much she enjoyed his company and his opinion on things when even two years ago, she couldn't have cared less about him. She grabbed one of the books Tohru had left, opened it to the next page, and set it on her lap, ready to read about the next spell when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up and dropped the book when she saw Valmont's eyes open.

"V! You're all right! I was so worried!" Jade carefully gave him a hug.

Valmont carefully returned the hug. He whispered, "Jade, I'm so glad that you're not hurt."

She helped him sit up and handed him a cup of ice water, which he took a drink from. Just then, Captain Black walked in. "Jade, how is he today?"

"Hello, Captain Black."

"Valmont! I am pleased that you are awake."

"I had an incentive to do so. Jade mentioned several things I would like to take her up on as well as help her plan the wedding of her dreams."

Black withdrew an envelope from his coat. "Then, I believe this might help."

Valmont took the envelope, noting the return address was from England. His hands were shaking as he withdrew the letter. A second piece of paper fluttering to his sheet covered legs prevented him from reading the letter. It was a check from his sister's account for $100,000. Valmont stared at the check in shock for a moment before he turned to read the short letter. "It's what my mum set aside for me to ensure I would be happy. What would make me happy would be to use this money to ensure Jade has everything she ever wanted in her wedding. "

"Then, I will ensure that you have the means to deposit this check and put it into a special account once you are released," Black promised.

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and it was a week too long for me," Jade answered.

"Jade refused to leave your side. She's been here the entire time," Black put in.

"About time you woke up," a new voice spoke up.

The three occupants turned to the door to see three people standing there.

"Uncle Jackie? Uncle? Tohru? What are you guys doing here?" Jade asked.

"We came to see if your fiancée had come to yet," Jackie answered.

Jade's eyes widened at her uncle's words. Valmont's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're not angry anymore. What changed your mind?"

"Your actions," Tohru answered.

"You proved yourself capable of protecting Jade by taking a bullet for her lit-er-a-lly," Uncle clarified.

Valmont blushed slightly. "I couldn't let her get hurt. Not when I could prevent it."

Jade ducked her head. "I'm sorry, V. If I listened to you, then you wouldn't have been shot."

"I didn't know for certain that something was going to happen, but I had a sneaking suspicion something bad was going to happen on this mission. That's why I didn't want you going, though I thoroughly enjoy working with you on missions."

Jade leaned over and rested her forehead against Valmont's, their hair mixing together in a beautiful mixture of black and platinum blonde. It was then that Jackie noticed the check in Valmont's hand. "What's that in your hand, Valmont? "

Both Jade and Valmont sat up straight and looked down at his hand. "It's from my sister. Apparently, my mum set up a fund for me totaling $100,000. Upon my mum's death, my sister deposited it into her account and sent me a check for that amount. I am going to use this money to help pay for the wedding of Jade's dreams."

"When is this wedding supposed to occur?" Uncle asked.

Jade and Valmont looked at each other, and Jade said, "We haven't decided yet, but it's probably not for at least a couple of years."

"Very good. Now, when is he getting released?" Uncle questioned Captain Black.

"It should be anytime now. We just need the doctor to look at his shoulder. Let me see what is keeping him. Black left the room.

"You should probably go too, so the doctor won't have a crowded room," Jade mentioned to the other adults.

"All right, Jade. Come back once that check is taken care of. You don't want to leave it lying around. That's a lot of money," Jackie warned.

"I promise, Uncle Jackie," Jade swore as the three adults left the room. Valmont put the check inside the note and placed both back in the envelope they came in.

It only took another minute before the doctor entered the room. He unwrapped Valmont's shoulder and examined it closely. "This has healed up quite nicely. I don't see any reason for it to be wrapped anymore. You are released to go back home, young man."

"Thank you, doctor," Jade and Valmont chorused.

Captain Black returned with an ID badge for Valmont, stating that it can be used as a form of identification. After thanking him, Valmont put the ID in his wallet and got out of bed. He pulled on a new shirt and gently grasped Jade's hand. "Let's go to the bank and deposit the check before checking in with your uncle."

~~~

It had only been a week since his fateful mission that resulted in him being shot, and Valmont and Jade were relaxing and enjoying a drink at _Destiny Coffee and Tea,_ when his cell phone went off. "Valmont here...What? Are you serious?...No I'm not...Yes...Of course...See you soon." He hung up and sighed. "Captain Black wants us to see him as soon as possible."

"Is it a mission?" Jade asked excitedly. Captain Black often paired the lovebirds together on assignments.

"No. We are to meet someone and give them information, but it didn't sound like a mission."

"Well, let's get it done, and then we can go back to relaxing." Jade pulled her fiancée out of his chair and the restaurant. Valmont let himself be led to Section 13. They met up with the captain, and he led them to a conference room, debriefing them on the way.

"You two are to tell the person in this room everything starting from when you reached out to me, Valmont. If there are any questions, answer them honestly and completely."

Valmont was more than a little suspicious. "Who is this person who is allowed to know this classified information?"

Captain Black smiled and opened the door. "You'll see." He ushered them into the room and closed the door behind them.

The only other person in the room was a woman who appeared to be in her early forties. She had blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair which was kept back in a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a light green blouse. She stared at the pair of teenagers or more specifically at Valmont. "Valmont?"

Hearing the woman's British accent, Valmont muttered, "Blast."

Jade giggled softly at her fiancée's word. "V, who is this?"

Valmont sighed. "Jade, meet Valerie, my sister. Val, this is my fiancée, Jade Chan."

"All right, little brother. Sit down and explain what happened," Valerie insisted. "Last I knew, there were only few years between us not decades."

Jade and Valmont sat down, and the ex-crime lord began explaining. "I had been detained in Mexico after some criminal behavior. I had an acquaintance in law enforcement, who agreed to bring me stateside provided I do time, which I did. During my parole, I proved that I wanted to change. My PO pulled some strings and now I get to live my life over again. I am already happier than I was. I have a beautiful and understanding fiancée, and now my sister knows what happened to me. My only regret is that mum is no longer with us."

Valerie stood up and hugged her now much younger brother. "I know it's hard, but we'll get through it together."

"How long are you here for?"

"Not long. I originally flew in because I hadn't heard from you in awhile, and I wanted to make sure you weren't in or causing any trouble. I have a flight back home tonight."

"Well, we could accompany you to the airport at least."

"I'd like that."

Jade stayed quiet as she watched her fiancée interact with his sister. Even though she was an only child, she understood that the bond between siblings was important, and Valmont and Valerie were no different. They seemed to be even closer now, though it might have been because they had lost their mom.

~~~

It had been a couple of days since Valerie had returned to England, and Jade and Valmont were left in charge of Uncle's store, while Jackie and Uncle were out. Jade was in the back room, while Valmont was seated at the counter. His hair was loose that day. When the door opened, Valmont was surprised at who had come into the shop. There was a masked wrestler, a boy about Jade's age, and a woman about Jackie's age. Valmont's blue eyes widened slightly. These people were part of the illustrious J-Team. Fortunately, he didn't have too many dealings with them, so they wouldn't recognize him. He turned towards the back room and called out, "Jade, I require your assistance."

Jade started coming out, saying, "V, we probably- Viper! El Toro! So glad to see you after all this time!" Then, she spotted Paco. "So, still hanging out in El Toro's shadow?"

"El Toro is training me. He is the greatest! Unlike your mouse man."

"Jackie's the best."

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

"El Toro."

"Jackie."

Viper watched the platinum-haired teen whose attention was riveted on the argument still occurring. She was sure she had met him before. The hair and eye color, the English accent, and his vocabulary reminded her of someone she met in New York, but the man she met was her age. This boy was Jade's age, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Jade? Won't you introduce your friend?" Viper asked.

Jade broke out into a grin. She walked over to the boy and wound her right arm around his left arm. She held out her left hand. "He's not my friend. He's my fiancée."

"Fiancée? Babyface is okay with that?" Viper asked, skeptically.

"At first, no, but now, yes."

Valmont noticed Viper kept staring at him. He recognized her from New York when they were after the Snake Talisman. He was slightly worried that she recognized him at least partially. He decided to ask her about the staring. "Ma'am, is there something amiss? You keep staring at me."

"To be honest, you really remind me of someone I meant once, but the guy was twice your age." Viper noticed that Jade and her fiancée traded surprised looks, and the boy nodded.

"He looks similar, because he is the same guy. He made some mistakes, but he gets to live his life over again."

"I do believe introductions are in order, though, Jade, as I have never formally met your team."

"Sure." Jade gestured to the masked wrestler. "This is El Toro Fuerte." She then gestured to the woman. "This is Viper. They are two fifths of the J-Team. Uncle Jackie, Tohru, and I make up the rest of the team. Everyone, this is my fiancée, Valmont."

Fin


End file.
